You're A Heart Breaker
by Darkfeather21
Summary: Naruto walks in on Sasuke kissing Sakura. Running away, he only runs into more trouble when another Uchiha comes across him in the forest. -Rated M for a reason. Yaoi/Rape/bondage SasuxSaku, SasuxNaru, ItaxNaru
1. Betrayed

The glossed lips of a cherry blossom haired girl pressed passionately against those that belonged to a raven haired Uchiha. There was a flinch of objection, but the boy's shoulders slumped as he accepted the girl's love and joined her tounge with his own. The kiss was perfect, passionate, lovely. Despite the feeling of romance between the two, one boy wasn't so happy to fall upon the scene.

"SASUKE!?"

A scream of near dis-belief.. Pulling away from the kiss both of the love birds looked to see the third member of their group standing in the doorway to the room they were in. The two had been waiting in the classroom for their sensei to meet up with them when Sakura had finally gained up the courage to make a move on her long time crush. Little did she know, the boy already had secret relationship obligations with a certain soft-hearted knuckle head ninja. Sasuke's lips twitched as he stuttered to find the right thing to say. Sakura just starred at the Uzimaki, completley confused.

"SASUKE, HOW COULD YOU!?"

"N-Naruto, I...It's not what It..."

"I HATE YOU!"

Those three words escaped violently as Naruto turned away, dashing down the hall. Tears streaming behind him. Naturally Sasuke pushed the blossom girl away to chase after him, but his love was gone and out of sight by the time he reached the doorway.

"Naruto..."

It seemed like he had been running forever. The Uzimaki needed to clear his head. he needed to find a quiet place to be by himself. To think, to cry, to escape the world, especially the heart breaker Uchiha. He had left the village and was now running in a rather sloppy manner before he finally collapsed on his hands and knees and sobbed. It had been almost three months since the two had finally admitted their love for one another. Though Naruto had secretly admired the Uchiha for years now. The forest seemed so quiet one would suspect it was empty. The only sounds that could be heard was the rattling of leaves from the light breeze, and the sniffles of the crying boy.

"Why Sasuke? I thought...I-I-I thought...WHY?"

He was almost delirious. His heart felt shattered, betrayed, broken. It wasn't long before the strength of holding himself up on his hands and knees seemed to melt away as he fell over onto his side and curled into a ball. Tears staining his knees. He was at the stage of crying where it was mainly just sniffles. So many tears had made his eyes tired, and he was finding it hard to see.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..."

Repeating his name only made Naruto feel worse, but he couldn't help but want to picture his love's face. He wished he would wake up and it all be a dream. Why couldn't it be a dream?

After almost ten minutes, Naruto's crying finally stopped. His face still flushed with sadness, but the tears remained at a halt as he lay thinking.

"Sasuke..."

A twig snapped. Naruto sat up quickily at the sound of someone approaching.

"Sauske?"

His face lit up. Although mad at his love, the thought of Sasuke chasing all the way here after him nearly repaired his heart in one action.

The figure stepped out casually, and Naruto quickily scrambled to his feet. Ocean eyes glaring, and teeth showing fiercely.

"What are YOU doing here?!"

An evil snicker came from the figure, who from the trees revealed themselves to be not Sasuke, but the elder Uchiha. Itachi.

Crimson eyes starred devilishly in combination with a sly smile.

"Looking for you, Pet."


	2. Captured

It didn't matter to Naruto how mad he was at Sasuke for cheating on him. The mere sight of the other Uchiha brought a growl from the depths of his throat. Although Sasuke tried to act tough about geting vengeance on his brother, and would KILL Naruto if he ever told anyone this, but the Blonde had caught the young avenger crying over the thought of the family massacre on more then one occasion. Now, the man that made his love cry those times, the man that brought depression on the heart of his most favorited person, was standing there so casually. A smirk on his face. And what did he mean by pet?!

"Get lost!, and I'm not your pet!" Naruto resisted the death threats aching to be said. Sasuke had to be the one to kill Itachi. Any threat from Naruto would be empty talk.

"Not yet, you aren't." Itachi stepped forward, walking slowly as he circled the boy still sitting on the ground. "You see," His voice sounded informative. Like a college professor about to give an in depth speech ""Right now, Blondie, you're simply wild. An untamed boy simply skipping around doing as you please." Itachi continued speaking, every word of his explanation only made Naruto glare up at him deeper. ", but I'm going to change that. I'm going to tame you. Rip you of your freedom, and make you mine." Leaning forward Itachi put one slender finger under Naruto's jaw. Slowly lifting it forward to increase the tension in the fiery stare the Uzimaki boy was giving him. Itachi rather enjoyed tension.

In one swift movement Naruto swept a clawed hand at Itachi. A motion the Uchiha should have expected, but had gotten to caught up in ocean blue eyes to pay enough attention to dodge.

"SHUTUP! I don't know WHAT you're saying, but no way in HELL am I going to be YOUR pet!"

A snicker escaped Itachi's lips as he examined the small scratch on his wrist from Naruto that was starting to bleed slightly.

"Who else would take you in?"

Naruto's breathing seemed to pause, or at least lighten in curiosity as to what Itachi meant. Before he asked, the elder continued explaining.

"I mean...look what happened with you and my brother. He chose a girl he can't stand over you..."

"Sh...shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Foolish child. I heard you whining about him over half a mile away. It's no secret to me. Sasuke doesn't care about you. He HATES that girl, and yet..." His sentence was finished with a maniacal grin. Something was different about Itachi...he wasn't as silent and mysterious like he usually was. Today, he seemed much more...Morbid.

--

"God dammit..."

Sasuke sighed as he ran through alleyways and in and out of shops in Konoha. The ramen bar was one of his first stops, where he figured his little love would race to first for comfort. No such luck.

"Where could he have gone..."

"...no luck?"

Another voice made the Uchiha turn around, only to face a very concerned looking cherry blossom nin he stood biting her bottom lip. Seeing her annoyed Sasuke. Sure, he gave into the kiss...but if she hadn't started it...Naruto wouldn't have run away. By the snarling glare in his eyes Sakura knew Sasuke was upset with her. She starred at the ground with eyes full of guilt as the raven haired nin turned away and continued searching for his blonde. "...he wouldn't have gone outside the walls...would he?"

--

"SASUKE LOVES ME!"

Naruto defended the one thing he wanted to believe most as Itachi continued playing mind games. These games weren't just for fun. Itachi wanted to weaken the boy's heart, before he did so with his body.

"Don't fool yourself. You're worth less then dirt to him...he was using you...why else would he have kept your little 'relationship' a secret?"

A question Naruto couldn't think of an answer to. It was true, Sasuke had made Naruto promise to keep their love for one another a secret. No one else knew either was gay, not to mention in love with the other. Homosexuality was frowned upon many of the villagers. Sasuke had convinced Naruto it would be best to be kept a secret.

"He...Sasuke..."

"Exactly. He wanted to keep looking for a cute faced girl who he could really love. You were just his play toy."

"No.."

"Yes. Don't try to deny it. He used you. Who knows how long his relationship with this 'Sakura' had been going on for? You only caught one kiss..."

"..no.."

"They could have done much much more..."

"STOP IT!"

Naruto's yell only made Itachi look more pleased. Tears coming up again Naruto lowered his head and sniffled. Itachi's words were really starting to get to him. Had Sasuke been using him? Everything Itachi was saying seemed to fit perfectly...

Kneeling down for a moment, Itachi grabbed a tight hold on the collar of Naruto's jumpsuit and pulled him up to his feet.

With no motivation to put up an actual fight, Naruto glared suspiciously at the other. Between sniffles he spoke in an annoyed tone.

"What do you want?"

As if that was the question Itachi was waiting for Naruto to ask, he grinned widely and shoved forwards, pushing Naruto up against a large tree. The impact of his back against the hard bark made the blonde flinch.

"To hear you scream.."

A puzzled look crossed Naruto's face as he opened his mouth to speak, but instead was greeted with a violent shove of Itachi pressing his lips against Naruto's.

Instantly Naruto tried to shove the other away. Itachi, still holding him by his collar, simply lifted the younger nin up so his feet were off the ground, forcing Naruto to have to hold onto his own collar to avoid being choked. He could feel Itachi's tongue invading his mouth. It tasted almost like cinnamon. Regardless, it made Naruto feel sick. Being kissed by Sasuke's arch Nemesis? The thought made him feel dirty. Jaw tensing he finally went to bite down on Itachi's tongue. The older removing it only a moment before so, catching a close up view of Naruto trying to bare down teeth.

"Tsktsk...you are a wild one..." Slamming Naruto against the tree even harder, he let go of his shirt. Naruto fell like a doll on the ground. Coughing as he tried to quickly catch his breath before scurrying to his feet. Spitting on the ground he wanted to get the forbidden taste out of his mouth. Glaring upwards he looked both shocked and confused at the sight that Itachi was gone. Still scared that he was lurking close, Naruto took a step back. His eyes scanning everything. If Itachi was hiding, he would-

"Miss me?"

Thoughts interrupted by a sound coming from behind him. Looking up, he wasn't standing against the tree, but a figure who had placed himself between Naruto and the oak. The last thing Naruto could remember before blacking out was the swift and hurtful pressure of a hand movement hitting his neck, knocking him out cold.

He didn't know how long exactly he was out for, but slowly eyes fluttering open, Naruto looked around curiously before noticing a few things wrong with his situation. His orange jacket was gone, leaving him with only his black t-shirt and orange pants. Even more awkward, he was standing on his tippy toes. Against his well, it seemed. His arms were tied together above him, leaving him dangling from a tree stretched to his limit so he barley felt the grass underneath his toes. He could feel the afternoon breeze against his stomach, which was showing somewhat from his shirt lifting.

"My little fox is awake..."

Naturally, Naruto tried to turn to see the voice of who was behind him. Obviously Itachi. The bondage holding him up wouldn't allow him to twist around. Until Itachi forcefully grabbed a hold of him and forced him to turn.

Growling, Naruto tried to snap his teeth at Itachi, but failed expectantly.

"I can see you'll need a lot of work..."

Taking a kunai, Itachi held it to the space in between Naruto's collar bones and sliced downwards, ripping his shirt open.

"...luckily...we have a lot of time to tame you...and you will be mine.."


End file.
